Jonson's story
by nomopo13
Summary: This is the story of Jonson Graham, an oc I made a while back who needs a backstory. This is only oc, if you have rped with me by chance, you may be in this story. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND LEMON LAYER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**so, my oc needs a story, and this is the story of his school years. From first, to seventh. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Hi, my name is Jonson, Jonson Graham. And I'm not your average wizard. I have a secret, kept only between my parents and I. I'm a werewolf. Bit when I was 6, almost died actually. But anyway, every month, sometimes twice a month, I turn into a beast. It's a wonder I even made it into Hogwarts.

I trust that headmaster Quinn knew what he was doing.

A little about me, I'm around 5'7, 11 years old, and I just got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Needless to say, my mother was excited, even if my muggle dad was a little less than excited. I have eyes that change color, centered around blue however, and dirty blonde hair I will never let past my shoulders.

Anyway, finally the day came. The day I finally got to go to the castle people call a school.

I entered platform 9 3/4, my eyes widening at the sight of a place like this hidden like that. My mom came through the pillar next, giving me a kiss on the head and wishing me a good first year before leaving me alone in the hustle and bustle going on.

I walked slowly through the crowd, passing each car of the train as if picking one that I would remember always. Little did I know how right that was. I decided going into the second car from the front.

I walked, looking left and right into the windows of the compartments. Some were empty, some were full of people. I stopped at one of the empty ones for no reason in particular, compartment 212, opened the door and walked in, putting my things under the seat and sitting down.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The last full moon was 3 days ago, I was still a little shaken up. Never really been used to being a wolf. It kinda hurts actually.

When I opened my eyes, someone had opened the door to the compartment. After my eyes adjusted, I saw a girl, appeared to be a first year too. She had curly blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She was also relatively short.

She took a deep breath, putting her stuff away and sitting down before saying a word. "Hi, I'm Kylie, Kylie Rosenberg"

I smiled, nodded, and said, "my name's Jonson Graham, can I call you ky?"

She giggled, "as long as I can call you Jon" she smiled big.

"That's okay with me," I laughed, leaning back onto the bench.

Just then, the train started moving, my heart jumped into my throat and from what I saw, Ky`s did too.

"What house do you want?" Ky asked.

Not even needing to think, I said, "definitely Hufflepuff. You?"

"I," she stopped, "I'm not really sure, but you seem like a nice person, I want to be wherever you are."

"Sounds good" I sat there.

As if trying to avoid a silence, Ky said, "I'm halfblood. On my dad's side. What're you?"

I smiled, liking her openness, "same, but on my mom's" her shrugged, "dad's never been too fond of magic."

"You're dad needs to get over himself," she giggled.

"That's what I keep saying," I said just as the snack cart was passing, "want anything?"

"Just a couple chocolate frogs," she grinned, "thanks"

I walked over to the cart, getting 5 chocolate frogs and 2 bags of every flavor beans. I contemplated getting red vines but decided against it. I handed Ky 2 chocolate frogs and sat back down.

Ky thanked me and opened one of the frogs, grabbing it quickly as if it were going to hop away. "My first chocolate frog got away and is still in my house I'm pretty sure." She noted, eating the frog.

I nodded and started eating my bag of every flavor beans. I was sure I was making all kinds off faces because I swear I saw Ky laughing at me.

I got a bacon flavored one, I think it was the best. Ky seemed to disagree with me.

About 20 minutes into the ride, the compartment door opened and this girl came into the room. She was skinny, and looked about 4'11. She had blonde hair, like ky`s but straighter, and blue eyes. Needless to say, she was pretty cute.

"Kylie!" She squealed, running over and hugging my new friend.

"Grace! I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts," Ky said.

"Well I am, and what about you? You're a witch too?"

"Yeah!"

I cleared my throat, feeling ignored.

"Oh!" Ky smiled, "this is my new friend Jonson. Jonson, this is my old friend, Grace."

I put out my hand and she took it, "Nice to meet you Grace"

"You too Jon" she said, as if she didn't just hear my full name.

She sat next to Ky, pulling out a book, starting to read.

She wasn't reading for long before she looked up, "Kylie and I are neighbors just so you know, we have been friends..." She thought, "for as long as I can remember."

"Bet you didn't expect to both end up going to Hogwarts, both being witches," I grinned.

"Nope," Ky lit up, "but I'm sure that school's gonna be better since she's here." They both exchanged a high five before we passed a hill and Hogwarts came into view.

"Look!" Grace stuck her face to the window. Ky and I laughed and gazed at the beauty that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

** There we go, New story! New chapters coming soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello once again! Chapter 2, go!**

* * *

I could barely contain myself as he set foot on this new ground. I turned around to face Ky, "I can't wait to be sorted! I'm so excited!"

Ky walked off the train, followed by Grace. "Which house do you want to make Kylie?"

She turned her gaze to me, "I was thinking I wanted to be in Hufflepuff."

"Awesome! So do I! My mom was a Huff," she said proudly.

"My dad was too! Seeker in fact!" I smiled.

"Cool! I wonder if they knew each other," Kylie said.

As we were talking, I heard a voice behind me yell out, "Firs' years!"

I turned to the noise, "Hagrid!" My family has known Hagrid for years. Though he stopped visiting after the war, - 7 years ago - he was always a pretty cool person. He was also the only one left at Hogwarts from the war after 2 years ago when Headmaster Mcgonnagal died and Headmaster Quinn took over.

Ky and Grace walked up behind me, Ky a bit frightened. "Who's this?" She asked, voice cracking.

"This is Hagrid," I explained, "He's an old family friend. He and my parents would talk about all sorts of things while the events with Harry Potter went down."

Grace lifted her head and stuck out her hand, trying not to be scared. "I'm Grace," She said shakey.

"Hia Grace!" Hagrid took her hand into his and shook it. "Nice to meet ye'" He looked back at Ky, hiding behind me. "And who's this?"

"I'm Kylie," she poked her head out from behind my shoulder, looking like she was deciding whether or not Hagrid was safe.

"Nice to meet ye' Kylie!" He nodded and stuck out his hand. Ky reluctantly put her tiny hand into his giant one and shook a bit. Hagrid looked up from his new found friend and his eyes widened as he remembered his duties, "Oh hell. Firs' Years! Come on Firs' Years!" He Turned and walked to the boats.

We followed Hagrid and got in the boats with him. Ky said that she was afraid because she had never been on a boat before. When I put my hand around her and told her it would be okay, Grace just rolled her eyes as though this were a recurring thing. When we had started moving, Ky began to calm down.

After we had gotten across the Black Lake, Hagrid lined us up and brought up inside. Grace, Ky and I avoided walking in a single file and instead walked in the front next to Hagrid. He didn't mind. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one he had REALLY known has come to Hogwarts since Harry Potter.

We got into the Great Hall and it was better than I had imagined. Simply Beautiful. There was a Magically Generated night sky above us and long tables all around. The tables had people sorted by house. Looking at the stage, Slytherin was at the Far left, then Ravenclaw, then Griffindor, then Hufflepuff.

The first years all crowded to the side of the stage while Professor Junnagan, also called June Bug, (the Potions Professor) stood and picked up a list. "These," She started, "are the first years for this year." She proceeded to call out names in alphabetical order by last name.

I waited and listened as she called out names and placed the hat on them. It was almost five minutes until she got to the Gs and finally called my name.

I nervously walked up to the stool as June Bug set the hat on my head. I heard a voice speak. "Ahh yes, a Graham. I remember your mother like it was yesterday. She was a good student. I know where to put you." The same voice then yelled allowed to everyone, "Hufflepuff!" and I took a sigh of relief.

I did it! I made Hufflelpuff! Excitedly, I got up and walked to the Table, on my way there I passed by Grace and Ky, gave a wink and mouthed "good luck."

As I took my seat, the next person was sorted into Ravenclaw. I waited, counting the people coming into Hufflepuff - there were three, 2 girls and a guy. Finally, after endless waiting, June Bug called out "Kylie Rosenberg!"

Kylie nervously walked up to the stool and sat. After the hat was placed on her head, it took what seemed like forever to decide what she was going to be in but it finally yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

Kylie just about nearly screamed as the hat was removed and she took her seat on my left. Needless to say, I was excited, now all there was to do was wait for Grace to be called.

"She'll be last," Kylie whispered, "Her last name is Whittiker."

Actually, she was second to last. After June Bug had called her name, she went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and almost automatically said "Hufflepuff!" She smiled proudly as if she already knew what she was going to get. She sat across from Ky and I.

The last girl, Samantha Zapita, was also sorted into Hufflepuff. She took her seat around some 2nd and 3rd years and finally the sorting ceremony was over.

Headmaster Quinn stood and walked to the podium to speak. "Hello Friends," he started, "This year marks the first year that we have no students who fought in the battle of Hogwarts. Though we did spend a lot of time last year seeing them off, I would like to ask that you join me in a moment of silence in their remembrance." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. As I looked around, some people were doing the same as the Headmaster, others were looking around awkwardly, and there were some whispering to their friends. There was even one group of Slyths who were yelling across the room.

When the minute ended, the Headmaster lifted his head and said, "Now, I'm sure that you all are here to have another amazing year at Hogwarts. But, as always, you must abide by the rules. These rules are always posted on the back wall of the Great Hall." He pointed. "But if you are unsure about any of them, feel free to ask one of your teachers. To the first years: welcome! I hope that you enjoy your time at Hogwarts." He smiled, "Now, as some of you may know, our Herbology department has been lacking a teacher for a few years. But no longer! I would like to introduce your new Herbology professor, Professor Neville Longbottom!"

Whispers came over the entire crowd of students as a man at the back table stood. Sure enough, it was Neville Longbottom, Friend of Harry Potter, Hero in the Battle of Hogwarts. I decided to start a clap. People began looking at me strange, as though I was doing something wrong but I kept clapping. Soon, Grace stood and started her own clap, then Ky did too. Soon enough, the entire Hufflepuff table was standing, applauding the new professor.

Professor looked at me, nodded, and sat back down. The students who stood with me sat as well.

After that, Headmaster Quinn told us we could start the feast. Needless to say, I count this as the first meal of my life.


End file.
